Field
The described technology generally relates to an energy storage system and a method of driving the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Due to environmental problems, resource exhaustion, and the like, there is an increasing demand for a system capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is an increasing demand for new, renewable energy that minimizes pollution during power generation. An energy storage system is a system that connects new, renewable energy, a battery system storing power and existing grid to one another. Much research is being conducted to conform to environmental changes.
The energy storage system can include a power conversion system that converts and supplies power of a battery system storing power, a battery system, a power generator and a grid.
A direct current (DC) contactor can be coupled between the battery system and the power conversion system electrically connected to a high current terminal. The DC contactor can be a switch that controls supply of power. The DC contactor can be a switch through which an electrical energy having a high voltage, a high output passes through at all times, which can require separate supply of power.
Such power supply to the DC contactor controls charge/discharge of a plurality of battery racks included in the battery system and can be controlled by the rack battery management system (BMS) which monitors the status of each battery rack.